Leaenae Serpentis
by xCalavera
Summary: He wanted to be there for her, to be with her. She was already with someone but would it last? fem!Harry
1. Prologue

When he first met her, he felt attracted to her childlike innocence. She seemed so sweet and innocent. He was surprised to hear when a first year like her was given the seeker position on the rival quidditch team. She must have been the youngest seeker in a century! It was hard not to notice just how cute she looked when she was nervous at her first match against his team. But along with that nervousness, he could see a hint of determination. To see her in action intrigued him.

He saw her grow from afar as they were in different houses and different years. As she grew into a teenager, his attraction to her became something more. He no longer wanted to admire her from afar. He wanted to be there for her and share a life with her. He wanted a friendship with her that he would hope would grow into something more.

By her third year, someone had already caught her attention. She was dating her quidditch team's captain, his rival. It pained him to see that it was not him but the pain was all worth it whenever he would see her smile. Even if he was not the cause of her happiness, he was happy if she was happy.

He could not let anyone know about this. It was something a Hufflepuff might think. It would hurt his own reputation. His own house was known for being ambitious and getting what they wanted. He wanted her but he wanted to get her in a way that wouldn't hurt her. The biggest obstacle, besides her relationship with his rival, was their house rivalry. But he didn't care about their rivalry. He didn't care what the other Slytherins may think. He didn't care that she was in Gryffindor. Because to Marcus Flint, everything about Primrose Potter was perfect.

* * *

 **I have started a new story to help with writer's block on my other story, Mad For a Freak. What he doesn't want anyone to know about was his sacrificing his happiness for her happiness which in turn makes him happy. I felt like I had to explain that first. Anyways, I will try to update this story as much as possible as well as my other story.**


	2. Chapter 1

She really screwed up this time. Who could blame her though? Aunt Marge spews nothing but trash from her mouth. If she didn't want to get blown up, then maybe she should have kept her mouth shut when she told her to. After the "unfortunate accident", she decided to hitch a ride on the knightbus to the Leaky Cauldron. To her surprise, the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, was there waiting for her.

"Ah my dear Primrose!" exclaimed the Minister once she stepped off the bus. Stan Shunpike was behind her trying to get her trunk off the bus. He had a star-struck expression that many people get when they realize that they had just met the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Hello, Minister Fudge. I'm guessing that I know why you are here…" she said with some caution. She was really hoping that she was not in trouble for blowing up Aunt Marge.

"Ah well yes. We can talk about that upstairs. Tom! Can you get Miss Potter's trunk and bring it up to her room for her?" Tom exited the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed her trunk.

"Thank you, Tom," she said to him as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, it's no problem Primmy! Anything for one of the nicest patrons I've ever had"

They followed Fudge upstairs and went their separate ways when they reached a fork in the hallway. Primrose followed Fudge to his "office" which was just another hotel room. He motioned her to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Now, Miss Potter, you are not in trouble. Your little bout of accidental magic was nothing to worry about. She has been obliviated already and anyone else that may have seen her. Although we were worried when you ran off. We can't have you roaming around the streets of London alone when Sirius Black is on the loose."

"Sirius Black? The escaped convict?" she questioned, "What does that have to do with me?'

"Oh, nothing! You're safe so that's all that matters now!" he cheerfully exclaimed but Primrose noticed a little hint of worry, "Anyways off to your room now! Tom will show you the way. Your owl is already waiting for you there. Smart bird, she is."

Tom was standing behind her. He motioned her to follow him. He knew she valued her privacy so he gave her a room farther back in the inn. After thanking him, Tom went back to bartending.

She entered the room and noticed that Hedwig was there giving her an annoyed look. Chuckling, Primrose gave her a couple treats for the trouble. She unpacked and decided to take a quick shower before heading downstairs for a bite. Outside of her door, she ran into someone she was not expecting to see.

"Ollie!" she yelled with delight. Oliver Wood is the captain and keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team, which she also was a part of as she held the position of seeker.

"Primmy! It's good to see you!" Oliver was just as happy and moved to give her a hug. Once separated, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I accidently blew up my aunt and ran away"

"You did what now?"

"Long story. I'll explain later when we see the twins." She really did not want to go into the whole story now so instead, she returned the question.

"My parents are taking me to go see Puddlemere United play. I'm hoping to get scouted as well for the future. Maybe get some earlier training in." Oliver always looked so excited when he talked about Quidditch. He was worse than Ron sometimes.

"Well you have amazing talent so I think they would be fools to overlook you," she replied.

"And if you're free the day after, maybe you would like to go shopping together and grab some ice cream at Fortescue's. I could even introduce you to my parents. They've been wanting to meet you." Oliver kept rambling which was started to give Primrose a questioning look on her face.

"Ok he's rambling on and on and he's looking nervous," she thought to herself, "Wait. He's not asking me out, is he? Of course not. You guys are teammates. This would ruin the team chemistry and everyone knows Ollie puts quidditch nearly above everything else."

Her thoughts were interrupted Oliver, "Basically, Primmy, what I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?"

To say she was shocked was an understatement.

* * *

 **Alright so here is the first chapter. I wrote this all at midnight hoping to get myself tired enough so I could sleep since I open up the shop in the morning. So if there are any mistakes, I do sincerely apologize. Please do point them out to me so I can fix them. Another chapter will be up by the end of next week**


	3. Chapter 2

Primrose and Oliver had gone on their first date two days after seeing each other at the Leaky Cauldron. They both had their school supplies lists out and were helping each other with finding the right supplies. After they were done in Diagon Alley, they headed back to the inn. To their surprise, there was a sea of redheads huddled around a table when they had entered. A pair of them had turned their heads to take a look to see who had entered.

"Oi Forge. Is that who we think it is?"

"I believe so Gred. And is she holding hands with our dear captain?"

"It appears so. Shall we go have a little look see?"

The young couple had also caught the red headed twins looking at them. They immediately sensed the danger.

"Oh no. Fred and George saw us," Oliver had whispered to Primrose.

"Let's make a run for it," she whispered back.

The twins were too fast for them. They had already cornered the young couple before they could a take a few steps towards the door.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" questioned Fred.

It seems like our obsessed quidditch captain is courting our little star seeker," replied George.

"Sooo… how long has this been going?" Fred questioned again in a higher pitch tone.

Before either Primrose or Oliver could reply, another high pitch voice interrupted them. Molly Weasley appeared behind her sons and parted them so she could stand between them.

"Oh, Primmy! How good it is to see you! How are you dear? Been eating well? Come on! Join our family at the table!"

She ushered Primrose away from Oliver and had her sit at one end of the table next to Ron. Noticing that he was looking a little lost, the twins decided to grab Oliver by his arms and dragged him to the table as well. Except, they sat him at the opposite end of the table. As far away from Primrose as possible. They were both at his sides whispering into opposite ears.

Into his right ear, George whispered, "Primmy is like a little sister to us".

To his left ear, Fred whispered, " So if you ever harm our little Primmy…"

At the same time, they whispered, "there will be hell to pay."

Oliver shuddered at the thought of the kind of pranks the twins would play on him if she ever got hurt thanks to him. It was too nightmarish.

"I promise to never hurt Primmy," Oliver replied with a nervous look, "She means a lot to me".

The twins crossed their arms and gave him one last look of disbelief before running off to Primmy's side, interrupting her's and Ron's conversation about quidditch.

"So how long have you guys been going out?"

Ron immediately turned red at the question. "What? We- um- going out? Primmy?!"

Primmy immediately broke into laughter. Ron's flustered face and stuttering were too much for her. Fred and George could not contain their laughter. The three of them were bent over holding their stomachs trying to stop their laughter. Tears were coming out of their eyes. The same high pitch voice had interrupted them once again.

"Are Primmy and my Ronnie dating? Oh, that makes me so happy!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to hug both Primmy and Ron. "Oh, you two make such a cute couple! I'm so happy that Ron chose such a suitable girl!" Their mom's smothering only made the "supposed couple" redder and embarrassed while it increased the twins' laughter.

From across the table, a shocked Oliver can only just look at what's going on in front of him. The twins notice his expression and reluctantly stop laughing. They immediately try to rectify the situation. George tries to get his mom's attention while Fred runs to the far end of the table.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing them! Ron and Primmy are not going out! She's dating someone else!"

That stopped Molly Weasley. She turned her head towards George, giving him a questioning look. "Then who is she dating?"

"Me" Oliver exclaimed after having been dragged by Fred. Oh, how everyone wished they had a camera to capture Mrs. Weasley's shock on her face. After a few minutes of stammering, her look of surprise morphed into the one that all of her children knew very well and always tried to avoid but failed; a raging mother.

"YOUNG GIRL! YOU ARE ONLY THIRTEEN! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING BOYS! I ASK YOU TO AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE OUT OF HOGWARTS!"

Everyone instantly jumped backward at the sound of her screaming. Only one person was brave enough to speak against her wrath.

"But mom, weren't you just happy a few minutes ago when you assumed that she and Ron were dating? How are she and Ollie being an item any different?" That brave soul now had the screaming directed towards her.

"GINNY! YOU BETTER STAY OUT THIS!"

In an effort to distract from Molly's motherly wrath, Arthur Weasley stepped towards Primmy.

"Primmy! How good it is to see you! There are actually a few things I need to discuss with you in private. Now if you just please follow me?"

Noticing that Mr. Weasley gave her a way out, she stood up to follow him. Before she left the table, she gave a still confused and nervous Ollie a quick peck on the cheek, which in turn ended up enraging Molly even more. She followed Mr. Weasley to a section of the inn for their private conversation. She was curious to know what her best friend's father had to tell her that was so secretive that he had to use silencing spells in their little area.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the late update. Life has gone a little crazy for me with me dropping out of college and working more hours at the salon. I'm working a second job as well. On top of all that, I also had to lend my laptop to my sister for her college classes since her laptop had sadly passed on. I will definitely try to keep up with the updates now. Please nag me if I'm still too slow about them!**


	4. Chapter 3

A whistle blew in the air. It was the final call letting students and parents know that it was almost time for the Hogwarts Express to leave for Hogwarts. And as always, a group of redheads arrive just in the nick of time. Saying quick goodbyes, all of the children rushed onto the train.

The golden trio try to find an empty compartment. But to their dismay, they are all full. Well, all except one. They find a compartment with just one man sleeping in the corner, head facing the window and face covered with hair. His clothes had patches throughout his robes.

"Who do you think he is?" Ron whispers.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," replies Hermione.

"How do you know everything?" Ron takes a look at Hermione and then looks at Primmy, "how is it that she knows everything?"

Hermione points at the luggage above the sleeping professor and says in a tired voice, "It's on his suitcase, Ronald."

"Oh," was all Ron could muster up.

Primmy takes the seat next to their new professor. Ron and Hermione sit across from her. They give her questioning looks when Primmy starts poking the professor with the end of her wand. Professor Lupin responds by snoring.

"What? I wanted to see if he really was sleeping or just resting his eyes. I need to tell you guys something important." Primmy locked the door to make sure nobody would interrupt them. She proceeded to tell them everything that Arthur had told her in private.

*Flashback*

 _As the rest of the Weasleys were still arguing, Arthur pulled Primmy underneath the stairs and immediately put up silencing wards._

" _What do you know about Sirius Black," he started questioning her._

 _She gave him a questioning look, "Only that he has escaped from Azkaban. Why?"_

 _He took a deep breath before answering her, "We believe that he may be after you," noticing her gaping mouth, he put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down and explain the rest to her. "Sirius Black was a notorious death eater working under You-Know-Who. He may come after you for revenge for his master. Primmy, you have to promise me that you won't go looking for him."_

 _A moment after regaining her composure and gathering her thoughts, she answered with a question, "Why would I go look for someone who is trying to kill me."_

*Flashback Ends*

It was silent in the compartment. Hermione and Ron were sitting there stunned. They didn't know how to respond. The only sounds they were hearing were the train and the professor's snoring. After a few minutes, Hermione finally spoke up.

"Please promise us that you will not go looking for him."

Ron spoke up as well. "Yeah mate. Please tell us that you're not going to look for him."

"What? Again, why would I go looking for someone that is trying to kill me? I value my life too much for this!"

"Have you told Ollie about this?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet. I was hoping to do it once -" Primrose was interrupted by the sudden stop of the train. The temperature had rapidly dropped inside. The windows were freezing over. Everybody could see their breathe. Ron swore to have seen something moving outside. Primrose walked out into the corridor to see what was going on but the train shook and she fell back into the compartment. As she was getting up off the floor, she saw a bony hand opening the compartment. A cloaked figure stepped through and all of a sudden, it felt as if all of her emotions became null. Her vision began to fade as a bright light enveloped the compartment. The last thing she heard was a woman screaming her name.

 **Author's Note: So I'm facing another little crisis. I'm being pressured to go back to school by my family and boyfriend but I'm struggling to decide on what to do. I was thinking of switching to an EMT program and working my way through the medical field. Life is stressful which is why I'm taking so long with these chapters and I do apologize for that.**


End file.
